The present invention relates to an igniter system, and more particularly to an igniter system with a catalytic decomposition chamber.
Ignition of non-hypergolic propellants requires an external ignition system. Various conventional ignition systems include spark igniters, augmented spark igniters (ASI), pyrotechnique (flare rod), hypergol slug cartridge and combustion wave igniters (CWI). These conventional ignition systems, although effective, may tend to be relatively heavy, complex and limited to short active duration.